


Senpai

by plaese



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, FROM LIKE AUGUST LMAO, Gen, I started this in like august and just finished it omg, Jongin is that friend, M/M, They’re in like high school so no smut yet, amirite, and a convo, i love them, minseok looks emo? I guess, sehun’s a weeb, weeaboos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaese/pseuds/plaese
Summary: "He looks like he cuts himself, I wouldn't wanna be around him. Toxic, y'know? The type to bring you down." Jongin sighed and slumped back into his chair and took a small bite of his apple. "Scares me to be honest.""Mm, nah, he looks…" Sehun thought about the perfect word to describe him. It could be dark, interesting, mysterious, charming…"…kawaii." He finally nodded.





	Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve had this sitting in my drafts and just finished it i’m sorry hhhh
> 
> but i mean it’s pretty good i guess lmao
> 
> i love xiuhun

"He looks like he cuts himself, I wouldn't wanna be around him. Toxic, y'know? The type to bring you down." Jongin sighed and slumped back into his chair and took a small bite of his apple. "Scares me to be honest."

"Mm, nah, he looks…" Sehun thought about the perfect word to describe him. It could be dark, interesting, mysterious, charming…

"…kawaii." He finally nodded.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Jongin placed his apple on the tray and raised his hand up before Sehun got a chance to speak. "It's one of your japanese cartoon thingies isn't it?"

Sehun sucked his teeth and shook his head. "No, it's anime Jongin. Not a cartoon. And yes, it's the language."

"Oh, sorry, anime." Jongin said teasingly, emphasizing 'anime.'

"Whatever. Anyway, you coming with me to Hot Topic later? My mom doesn't want me walking alone tonight."

"Why not?"

"My dad gets home late and she doesn't want me being locked out in the winter again even though it isn't winter anymore." Sehun shrugged and took a sip out of the carton of milk the school gave. 

"Wait- isn't that where all the like, emo kids go?" Jongin whined, and Sehun rolled his eyes. 

"Don't call them that; i'm only gonna get a few shirts anyway."

"Where'd you get the money?" Jongin questioned. "Thought you haven't got a job yet?"

"I saved up from my birthday." Sehun said and stood up to throw his tray out. He went over to the trash, a taller Jongin standing behind him to throw his out too, when he saw a boy with slightly curly black hair that fell in front of his eyes sitting alone in the corner of the cafeteria. Sehun raised a brow, he thought it was against school rules to have tattoos, but the boy had some designs covering the back of his hand. He had his headphones on, silently looking around the room. His bottom lip was pouted out, his eyebrows were lowered, and his eyes were wide. 

"Hello? Earth to Sehun?" Jongin nudged Sehun with a confused look on his face. He looked over at the direction the shorter was looking at and nodded, finally understanding. "Oh, you found your future love."

"I don't know, probably not." Sehun sighed and let the half-eaten lunch fall into the trash. 

"Totally! Two weird people like you two could totally get together, smash, and do whatever you'd like for the rest of your life whether it's drinking pigs blood or not." 

"Damatte."

"What?"

"Nothing."

-

 

The trip to Hot Topic was pretty short. Jongin lost his shit when he saw Sehun arrive in a pair of jeans and a death note shirt on, claiming the creature (Ryuk), "…looks like the bottom of my shoe!" (Sehun was quick to defend him, saying Ryuk-sama should be appreciated more and told Jongin not to bash his favorite character). He wasn't one to talk either, though, wearing a pair of joggers and a loose pajama shirt that said, in big red print, "BUCK FITCHES, GET MONEY." In the store, Jongin felt like he blended in with the crowd with his outfit and wasn't sure whether that was good or not. He thinks it wasn't, Sehun thought it was. 

The only reason they left was because he realized they didn't have the shirts. He asked an employee, and the employee only gave him a strange look when he described the shirt. She told him no, they didn't have the specific one he was talking about but they did have a different version, to which Sehun just shook his head to and told her thanks for nothing. 

Baka. 

"One day you're gonna get yelled at." Jongin said through a mouthful of cinnamon pretzel. 

"For what? I'm not doing anything wrong right now I don't think." Sehun covered his mouth while he ate and spoke. 

"For randomly saying some random ass japanese words! One day you're gonna curse at some poor old japanese lady and I hope she yells at you." Jongin laughed and hit Sehun's arm playfully. Sehun only sighed. 

"No, Baka, I actually curse people out in my head." He said matter-of-factly, crossing his arms with a smart-ass smirk. Jongin rolled his eyes and bit back into his pretzel.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Mhm. Oh, do you think Spencers has the shirt?" Sehun looked over at Jongin, taking a long sip of his water. 

"Uh, maybe. But, I mean… they have like… sex toys there don't they? All that erotic stuff." Jongin squirmed a bit in his seat and covered his mouth to speak again. "We're minors, remember? What if we're not allowed to get anything because of it?" 

"Well, yeah, but I don't think either of us are buying anything like that from them. Jongin, I just need a shirt or a few." Sehun thought for a moment. It was true, they did have toys and certain items there but it'd be pretty ridiculous to not be able to get a shirt over his age. “Besides if we were to buy condoms I think the cashier would praise us for safe sex.”

"I guess we can only find out, huh? Not the condom thing though." Jongin sighed and stood up, wiping his hands with a napkin and Sehun stood up shortly after. They made their way over to Spencers after cleaning up and Sehun thought he was going to pass out once they stepped inside. All along the walls were shirts. Shirts about weed, boobs, girls, movies, and a few anime ones here and there. 

He found the one he wanted- quickly thankfully- and although he wanted to see if the cashier would praise him if he bought condoms Jongin made him put it back, his excuse being, “No, Sehun, they’re gonna think we’re dating,” to which Sehun only shrugged. 

“Good afternoon,” the cashier behind the counter gave a smile to them and Sehun’s knees felt weak. It was the same boy he saw sitting alone at lunch, and it must’ve been obvious he was in shock because Jongin pushed his jaw up to close his mouth. 

“Konichiwa,” Sehun squeaked out and he heard Jongin simultaneously snicker and groan behind him. 

“Ah, you speak Japanese?” The boy smiled and scanned the shirt, looking curiously up at Sehun. Sehun hummed. 

“A little,” He said and read the boy’s name tag. Minseok. Minseok, you’re fucking adorable. 

“Cool, I’ve always wanted to learn. They always make it sound really cool in animes,” He smiled and motioned to the shirt with his head, “I have the same one at home. You like Death Note too?”

And Sehun’s heart made several backflips. 

“Yes! Who’s your favorite character?”

“It’s hard to choose, honestly. I really liked Mello and Rhyuk, but L was really cool too,” He said after some thought. 

Sehun smiled, “That’s cool, I really like them too,” 

“Hey, don’t you go to my school? Fifth period lunch?” 

“Yeah, I saw you today. You sit alone?” Sehun asked and Minseok nodded. He explained that it wasn’t a friend issue, he just didn’t like the food they served and he liked sitting alone sometimes. Sometimes he wanted to sit with his friends but the table would be full. He didn’t want to sit with strangers. 

“Well, I’ll see you around,” Minseok handed him the bag after Sehun had paid, and he held it tightly. 

“See you tomorrow,” Sehun smiled and practically ran out the door, Jongin running a bit to catch up to tease him about the whole experience. 

When he got home and poured the shirt out of the bag, he noticed there was an extra paper with some writing on it. He picked it up and it read,

‘Hey, it’s Minseok, text me! XXX-XXX-XXXX’

Sehun whipped out his phone. 

He was the happiest weeb in the world.


End file.
